


Don't Make A Sound.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Swearing, established D/s relationship, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Kinkbingo fill Pillow biting and #24 toys for smut_69. Tommy and Adam play with a new toy in their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make A Sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Porny part three to the kink verse's. sequel to [  
>   
> This Is Not What Vanilla Tastes Like](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/19331.html) and [  
>   
> I Love The Way You Taste.](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/62453.html), but can be read as a stand alone. Short and porny, next part will have more plot.

They had one show in Russia, so there is no tour bus, just a hotel room, which should mean privacy, but it doesn't. The walls are paper thin, they have Monte and Isaac on one side of them and Cam on the other and it's nice for everyone to be close, but when he's got Tommy alone and all he wants to do is make him scream, well it's a little inconvenient. The band knows they live together now, know they’re dating, but they don't know about the D/s side of their relationship, because that is their business. They probably wouldn't judge, but they aren't ready for anyone to know. He misses his sound proof sex dungeon, but there is something to be said about the sight of Tommy face down, biting into a hotel pillow, trying to keep quiet while Adam works a vibrator in and out of his ass. 

　

"Shhh, baby. Don't make a sound or we'll have to stop." Adam warns even though he has no plans of stopping playing with their new toy unless Tommy safe words. He pushes the toy as deep as it'll go and presses the button to make it go up a speed. He loves Tommy's reaction to the toy. His fists clenching tightly around the bars of the headboard, body arching, jaw so tight as he bites down on the pillow, trying to hide the sound of his moans.

　

"Like that, Tommy Joe?" He asks softly, he loves hearing Tommy moan, but there is definitely something hot about this as well; Tommy trying so hard to hold back, with nothing but a pillow to bite down on to; it'd be easier with a gag, but Adam hasn't brought that many toys with him, not with it being such a short trip. 

　

A part of him wishes that it was his cock inside of Tommy, but watching Tommy take the toy really does something for him and his dick jerks every time Tommy bites down harder on the pillow. It's going to be soaked with spit by the time they are done and the covers are going to be streaked with come from the way Tommy's dick is leaking into them. He'll leave house keeping a tip, it's not like they are trashing the hotel room. He's just having sex with his lover, but sex in a way that teases them both.

　

"Think you can stay quiet if I give you more?" Adam asks and Tommy makes a noise that sounds like a yes around a mouthful of pillow. Normally he'd make Tommy ask with words, but right now all that matters is that he knows what Tommy wants, but their friends in the rooms either side of them don't. He ups the toy’s speed and keeps fucking Tommy with it, hard and fast and he thinks he's managing to hit Tommy's prostate on almost every thrust. He thinks he must be from the way Tommy's biting down so hard on the pillow it looks like he might tear it or shatter his jaw. Watching Tommy shake and squirm, desperately trying to hide his moans by biting into the pillow, makes Adam so hard he knows it won't take him long to get off, but he wants to make Tommy lose it first. He's being such a good little sub, doing what Adam asks, taking everything that Adam gives him. He's always so good for Adam; he deserves a reward.

　

Adam ups the speed again without asking, holding it deep so the vibrations will be pressed right against Tommy's prostate. He does it just as Tommy had lifted up to take a deeper breath and one whimper escapes before Tommy's biting down on the pillow again, trying to hold every little noise is. Tommy is loud in bed, so responsive and Adam loves it, but sometimes they'll need to be quiet, like when they are touring again for real, so this is just good practice for when he has Tommy in his bed on the bus. No way is Tommy sleeping alone in a bunk now that they are together. Neither of them has slept alone in months, so he doesn't think it could be an option. He couldn't sleep without Tommy beside him, it wouldn't feel right.

　

"You’re doing so good baby, so good." Adam purrs, stroking the dip at the base of Tommy's back with one hand, while he uses the toy to torment his lover. He ups the speed again and speeds up his thrusts, the toy louder than Tommy with the way he's biting down into the pillow his face is pressed into.

　

"Want to come?" Adam asks.

　

Tommy lifts his head, nods and then drops down and goes right back to biting the pillow, trying so hard not to make a sound, so no one but them will know what happened in this room tonight. The band knows they are sleeping together, but they don't know the flavour of the sex and they don't need to. This is their business and no one else's. 

　

"You can come when you want Tommy, just let go." Adam says softly, his voice rough from lust and probably not even a full minute after he gives Tommy permission to come, his hips buck and he's muffling a scream into the pillow, biting down so hard, Adam's worried he'll hurt himself as pleasure makes his body shudder. When he stops shaking, Adam pulls the toy out, not wanting pleasure to turn into that kind of pain right now. He turns it off and puts it to one side so that he can clean itlater. He pets Tommy's hair till he releases his grip on the bed rails and stops biting down on the pillow. Then he rolls Tommy over, loving how loose and totally fucked out he looks. He's always so beautiful, especially while he's coming and still lost in the afterglow. He always looks so good, whether he's taking Adam's cock or a toy or a hundred other things. Tommy wears pleasure so well, it suits him and Adam plans to keep him looking like this forever, even if it means a gag to bite into on tour instead of biting down into a pillow.

　

He straddles Tommy's waist and wraps his hand around his cock; teasing Tommy also teases him and he's so turned on, ready to come from watching Tommy bite into the hotel pillow whilst Adam fucked him with a toy. He jerks himself off hard and fast, wanting to join Tommy in the afterglow, wants to hold Tommy while they both come down from the high. It doesn't take him long before he's coming, his come splattering over Tommy's stomach and chest and he has to bite his own lip to hold in Tommy's name. He rolls off Tommy and then pulls him close, not caring about the mess he's making or the come on their skin. The whole time he was fucking Tommy with the toy and Tommy was biting into the pillow, there was something he couldn't do and that was kiss him. The first kiss is practically chaste, but it slowly deepens and they don't need a pillow to keep in the noise when they have each other’s mouth. He's loved every moment of this night, but he's counting down the hours till they will be back home, where he can make Tommy scream and the only person there to hear it is Adam. He's greedy even when it comes to that. He wants to be the only one to know what Tommy sounds like when he's coming, moaning, falling apart. He falls apart for Adam, because of Adam, it's only right that Adam is the only one who gets to see and hear it.

　

 

The End.


End file.
